starshot_levelworldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/yesh kinda
8:44BattleReviewshi *8:45MrYokaiAndWatch902Well.. *https://planet-loser.wikia.com/wiki/Random_Adventures#comm-345 *After announcing my fighters, TSRITW mistakes them for actual enemies. *8:46BattleReviewsalso... i pefer using this yes *https://www.myinstants.com/instant/mbison-yes/ *8:46MrYokaiAndWatch902And no, you don't have to start with a plains world. *8:46BattleReviewswell... most games start with plains *(Allmost every mario game, Portal RPG, SSLW) *(Even pokemon joins the crew here) *8:48MrYokaiAndWatch902But you don't need to start with a plains world. *SegaSonic the Hedgehog: Starts with a volcano *8:48BattleReviewswell *8:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze: Starts with a tropics *8:48BattleReviewsAdventure Forward 2: Half Plains and Half Industry based (fabrics) *8:49MrYokaiAndWatch902https://planet-loser.wikia.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Sector_1A *Really though, the EXP system is quite broken. *8:49BattleReviewsAdventure Forward 3: a fort (kinda) *Adventure Forward: Star Savior: Forest *8:49MrYokaiAndWatch902HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DECIDE THE EXP *8:50BattleReviewsin RA idk *but the sequal will have some changes *which isnt gonna start with plains *8:52MrYokaiAndWatch902I have a feeling TSRITW's starting to try and kill Duhstort. *8:52BattleReviewsi might gonna start making Portal RPG: Openworld version first *in case you wanna start off somewhere else instead *8:53MrYokaiAndWatch902I mean, Duhstort tried to attack Zazz before the wave, but Duhstort lost 1/4 of his HP for doing that. *IT'S JUST FOR DUHSTORT TO INSULT ZAZZ! *Duhstort tries to use Stunnin' Suns. *Isn't really effective. *However, the Stunnin' Suns is SUPPOSED to stun the enemy. *In this case, the Spiky Mervert didn't care, 'cause the elements just CHANGED. *Soon Duhstort was killed. *And poor Sooper Soyon mode can't handle a single HIT. *Spiky Mervert slashed & dashed Sooper Soyon mode into bits. *8:55BattleReviews8-bits? *8:55MrYokaiAndWatch902And the second explosion is supposed to be like the first one, but instead it was a dud and did only FOUR damage to ONE Spiky Mervert. *https://planet-loser.wikia.com/wiki/Random_Adventures/Sector_1A *After that, guess what? *Duhstort gained no EXP. *8:56BattleReviewsGrassy: Duhstort needs respect! *8:56MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah, in fact Duhstort is pronounced the Dumbest Idea ever. *And by adding Starchlord, TSRITW suddenly takes it! *8:56BattleReviewsaccording to RA anyways *8:56MrYokaiAndWatch902And this... *"Can't I just tell you how BAD that part of the cutscene was? Starch-Lord isn't going to re-appear until Sector 1B is over, and Elastimonkey won't appear until Wave 11even! Seriously, MrYokai? Tell me, who made this comic?" *I'm not an idiot. *Another thing is that: I was the one who added Starchlord, not you. Also, well, if I'm correct, Neura debutted on Cutscene 1. *So... *Elastimonkey should debut in Cutscene 3! *And great, their's three trends. *Trend 1: The "Six is a Robot" Wave Trend 2: Saying numbers like "Onene" or something like that Trend 3: Polls to make characters debut Trend 4(?): Only one character can be recruited *8:59BattleReviewshttps://www.myinstants.com/instant/whyyyyyyy/ *8:59MrYokaiAndWatch902You know when the "you can't use my villains" rule started? Well it was to prevent further misuse of the Deadly 30. *I mean, why? *9:00BattleReviewshttps://www.myinstants.com/instant/whyyyyyyy/ *9:00MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes, the "you can't use the villains" HAD to be added so TSRITW does not turn anymore Deadly 30s into heroes. *So yeah, everything went fine. *Not until I realized people started using my rule. *Yeah, you can introduce characters EARLIER, TSRITW. *And when I added a scene about enemies being sent into Dirigible Dunes, suddenly the next world become an Inflatable Island. *I assume this change was to PREVENT me from sending enemies into the Dirigible Dunes. That's very dumb. *9:04BattleReviewsoff topic but... *i made a meme *9:04MrYokaiAndWatch902k *9:04BattleReviewsBad Logic? https://www.myinstants.com/instant/you-shall-not-pass/ *9:05MrYokaiAndWatch902https://www.mariowiki.com/images/b/be/Pak_E_Derm.png *Pakedalf agrees. *9:05BattleReviewsBad Logic meter in Portal RPG: 1% *Bad Logic Meter in RA: https://www.myinstants.com/instant/over-9000/ % *9:06MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah, including the fact... *THAT STICKY IS SMARTY/MAGIC *9:07BattleReviewsand the fact... *9:07MrYokaiAndWatch902Seriously, Sticky doesn't have WANDS and looks too ORDINARY for magic. *9:07BattleReviews...That you cannot make any Grammar mistakes! https://www.myinstants.com/instant/dramatic-chipmunk/ *9:08MrYokaiAndWatch902BattleReviews' interest to join PRPG: https://www.myinstants.com/instant/fatality/ *https://www.myinstants.com/instant/the-price-is-right-losing-horn/ *9:09BattleReviewsi am the creator of Portal RPG *i am already entertained enough to be behind the strings and do the action stuffs and that *even the options in battle *yeah... you can say every game producer does that... kinda *9:10MrYokaiAndWatch902wait I meant Random Adventures *not Portal RPG *9:11BattleReviewsoh *its ok *9:11MrYokaiAndWatch902so... Category:Blog posts